galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
0010, year
AD 10 (X) was a common year starting on Wednesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Julian calendar. At the time, throughout the Roman Empire , it was known as the year of the consulship of Dolabella and Silanus (or, less frequently, year 763 ab urbe condita). The denomination AD 10 for this year has been used since the early medieval period when the Anno Domini calendar era became the prevalent method in Europe for counting years. Roman Empire Differentiation of localized Teutonic tribes of the Irminones. Publius Cornelius Dolabella is a Roman consul. Senatus consultum Silanianum is adopted. Central Asia The Greek dynasty in Bactria is brought to an end. China The usurper Wang Mang (who rules during a brief interregnum known as the Xin Dynasty) outlaws the private purchase and use of crossbows. Despite this, Liu Xiu, the later Emperor Guangwu of Han, buys crossbows in the winter of AD 22 to aid the rebellion of his brother Liu Yan (styled Bosheng) and Li Tong. Judea According to the Gospel of Luke, Jesus visits Herod's Temple and gets lost. Arts Ovid completes Tristia (the "Sorrows", 5 books) and Epistulae ex Ponto (Letters from the Black Sea, 4 books) describing the sadness of banishment. Sarans Queen Net, the First turns 18. The Saran Empire is in internal turmoil. The palace guard purge and the war against the Ult . The aggressive push of the Vrill and the rebels calling themselves Pan Sarans , as well as the controversy of her ascent. It was revealed that the High Priestess that led the council deciding on her being the rightful queen, is an aunt of hers. Pan Sarans The Saran rebels receive ever greater details of the Roman Empire of Earth and embrace it with great fervor. A garden world (previously a Saran world named Sakar) is now called Spqr (it was argued to call it Romulus , Remus , Rome , New Rome and Cesaria ) (SPQR *). The phrase The Roman Senate and People won out. (The other names were used for other planets) Saran-Ult The Saresii envoys are successful in brokering a cease-fire. Something that is very much needed by both sides. Ult The Ult engage in an unprecedented re-arming and military upgrade program. Xunx The new Brown Queen becomes immobile and the Xunx swarm out to gather resources for the new empire. Several Freon, Vrill and Quadi-Ped world are hit, The loss of life is tremendous. The Xunx refuse to communicate. Kermac The Kermac warn other civilizations to stop the Xunx. The Kermac argue that the Xunx have a right to feed and instead of fighting them, they should be fed and supported, The Kermac dream about making the Xunx into a Thrall species, but due to the Queen's psionic control over her kind, Kermac tricks do not work, SPQR (*) SPQR (Latin: Senātus Populusque Rōmānus, "The Roman Senate and People", or more freely as "The Senate and People of Rome"; Classical Latin: pɔpʊˈlʊs.kᶣɛ roːˈmaː.nʊs) refers to the government of the ancient Roman Republic. It appears on Roman currency, at the end of documents made public by inscription in stone or metal, and in dedications of monuments and public works. The phrase commonly appears in the Roman political, legal, and historical literature, such as the speeches of Cicero and Ab Urbe Condita Libri ("Books from the Founding of the City") of Livy. Category:Union Time Line